extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Barbarian Migration
With the migration period begun, we can invade the Roman Empire and try to carve part of it for ourselves. However, migrating away from our homelands means that after the war is over, we will lose control of the territories we currently control. - "Barbarian Migration" decision The Barbarian Migration is a new game mechanic that allows barbarian tribes to migrate into lands conquered from either , , or . To start, the country must take a decision, "Barbarian Migration". During the war declared this way, any province occupied gets automatically annexed and cored if the Barbarian manages to keep it for at least 6 months. When the war ends, the "Old Homeland Abandoned" event will happen in MTTH of 60 months to the Barbarian tribe. This event gives your previously conquered territory to the nation with the primary culture of the province. If it can't then it will give it to a random neighbour. If none of the above apply the province will go to a nation with the Barbarian Tribe government. Barbarian Migration Decision * Requirement(s): ** Have Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Does not have "Barbarian Migration" country modifier ** It is in the Migration Age ** Military Technology at least 15 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** All of the following must be true: *** Neighboring , , and/or *** No truce or alliance with any of these countries * Effect(s): ** Gain 20 Prestige ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Gain 'Barbarian Migration' for 9 years 9 months and 1 day *** +30.0% Morale of Armies *** +50.0% National Manpower Modifier *** +50.0% Land Force Limit Modifier *** -20.0% Land Maintenance Modifier ** If a neighbor of , , and/or then: *** Declare war on the country/countries *** During a war, all provinces occupied become annexed and cored *** After a war, all previous provinces owned pre-war are lost (this effect can never bring you down to below 8 provinces) ** Get 8 infantry divisions Barbarian Migration Event Triggers *Has province modifier "Barbarian homeland" *Owner is at peace Option A *The province lose "Barbarian homeland" modifier *Province owner gets country flag "Succesful migration" *If province owner has at least 9 cities, add 10 administrative power, 10 diplomatic power and 10 military power *If province owner hasn't "Recent migration" modifier, add "Recent migration" modifier for 3650 days *If province owner has at least 9 cities: **The province has Pommeranian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Hannoverian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Hessian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Saxon culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Franconian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Swabian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Bavarian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Austrian culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Dutch culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Gothic culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Gepid culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Vandal culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Langobardi culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Burgundione culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **The province has Frankish culture and doesn't exist, the province is cedeed to , loses original core and gains province flag "Barbarian province ceded" **If none of the above, hasn't province flag "Barbarian province ceded" and any neighbour province isn't owned by country or by , , or , owner loses core and is ceeded to a random neighbour country that isn't the country itself, , , or . Also, the province gains "Barbarian province ceded" **If not even the above one but there's any Barbarian tribe that doesn't own the province, the owner lose core on the province and cedes it to a Barbarian tribe that gains core on it. The province also gain the Barbarian province ceded modifier. Category:Events